monkeystudiosfandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimate Pong
Overview Ultimate Pong is a game by Monkey Studios. It is the second game released by the company, as well as the company's second Kongregate game. A major update is coming soon, featuring an entire rework of the game. Read more about the new update in the News section or play it here. News Halloween Update Is Here A Halloween update will be is here in Ultimate Pong. This update is much like the Easter update and added a new backdrop, new theme colors (orange-purple rather than the normal blue-red), a new limited time ball, and a seasonal paddle. Game Modes Solo In Solo, you will face off against the computer in a race to get 8 points (the number of points required may change). You move your mouse to control your paddle, making the game-play smoother. Duo In Duo, you can play with your friends, or whoever you can convince to come and play with you, and see who is the best pong player. Player 1 will move with the W and S keys, while Player 2 will use the up/down arrow keys. The mouse is not used in this game mode. Customization You can customize the way you play with interchangeable paddles and balls! Only available in Solo. Duos customizations are automatic. They change with every seasonal update. Paddles Color Category * Blue Paddle - This is the first paddle made in the game and the one you use as default. * Red Paddle - This is the standard color of the enemy paddle, although the enemy paddle's color may change in certain events. * Orange Paddle - An orange variant of the standard paddle. * Yellow Paddle - A yellow variant of the standard paddle. * Green Paddle - A green variant of the standard paddle. * Light Blue Paddle - A light blue variant of the standard paddle. * Pink Paddle - A pink variant of the standard paddle. * Purple Paddle - A purple variant of the standard paddle. * White Paddle - A white variant of the standard paddle. * Black Paddle - A black variant of the standard paddle. Seasonal Category * Bunny Ear Paddle - A seasonal paddle depicting a bunny ear. This was released on April 1, 2019 in the v2.0/Easter Rework update. It is the first seasonal and exclusive paddle in the game. * Popsicle Paddle - A seasonal paddle picked from the five Summer Update paddles to stay permanently in the game. * Halloween Paddle - (coming in 2.4) Limited Time Category These are paddles that were playable during the event, but gone once the event was over. * Water Paddle * Leaf Paddle * Wood Paddle * Popsicle Paddle (now a seasonal paddle, permanently in game) * Surfboard Paddle Balls Balls are not yet interchangable by the user. They are customized automatically with every seasonal update. Color * Blue/Red Ball - This is the first and standard ball of both Solo and Duo. It is split down the middle, half blue and half red, to show both of the teams default colors. Seasonal * Easter Egg Ball - This ball was applied to Solo and Duos in the v2.0/Easter Rework update. It was the first seasonal and exclusive ball. * Halloween Ball - (coming in v2.4) Version History Update Log: v1.0 - 3/24/18 v1.1 - 4/11/18 -Major Bug Fixes v1.2 - 4/28/18 -Fixed Scoring Issue -Bug Fixes v1.5 - 5/17/18 -New Paddle Colors! -Added Finish Screens -Duo games are now much smoother -Major Bug Fixes v1.6 - 6/23/18 -Fixed Issue with Finishing Screens -Removed Coins -Removed Shop v1.7 - 11/3/18 -New Settings Menu -Customizable Controls v1.8 - 1/16/19 -One Year Anniversary for Ultimate Pong! -Added limited time Birthday Background Theme v1.9 - 3/24/19 -Removed Birthday Background Theme -Adjusted Ball Animations -Fixed Resolution issues -Scratch will no longer receive updates past this patch. v2.0 - 4/1/19 -Ultimate Pong 2.0 is here, just in time for Easter! -v2.0 is a completely rework of the game, built up from the beginning! -New controls! -New menus! -New exclusive Bunny Ear paddle! -Limited time Easter egg themed ball! -New colors for Duos game! v2.1 - 4/2/19 -April Fool’s was fun, but back to reality we go! -Spring themed colors have been added in for real this time, no joke. -The resolution of the game has been fixed, so the game doesn’t look ridiculous anymore. v2.2 - 6/21/19 -Sit back and enjoy our new update, because summer's here! -Added five new limited time, summer-themed paddles: Water, Leaf, Wood, Popsicle, and Surfboard! -At the end of summer, vote on one of these paddles to stay in the game permanently as the second-ever Seasonal Paddle! v2.3 - 9/23/19 -Summer's over, and so is our limited time event. -The Popsicle paddle has been voted as the paddle to stay permanently in the game. -Added new page to paddle menu for seasonal paddle's, including the Bunny Ear and Popsicle paddles. -We've also removed the Spring/Easter themed colors, backdrops, and Easter egg ball from the game and returned the blue-red theme. v2.4 - 10/24/19 -We've dressed up for Halloween with our new limited time event! -Enjoy new Halloween-themed colors! -Get in on the fun with the exclusive pumpkin ball and the new Ghost paddle!